Hallelujah to the Apocalypse
by Xenolord
Summary: Lord Recluse has a plan for five of the Rogue Island's most vicious criminals, and one who is just starting out. And it takes them deep into Paragon City. City of Villains. References, References, References.


Disclaimer: I do not own City of Heroes or City of Villains. I only own the Sailor Suited Soldiers of the Apocalypse, and Hardrock Hallelujah (For all those with a 9 or higher Perception, the person, not the song. Please don't sue me, Mr. Lordi.). This story contains elements from different series, but not enough to warrant a crossover status.

Hallelujah to the Apocalypse

Prologue

The five nine, leather-clad red head stuck her head out from the wide ally, staring some two hundred meters down the road, to the tall, ominous bank. She stared a while, watching PPD walk up and down the streets. They were on to her, she knew it. Longbow was out in force, too, several Nullifiers and Sergeants talking in small squads before the bank and on the sidewalk. This was not going to be a walk in the park, but it also was not going to be impossible.

"I'd like to know who can't keep there damn gob shut. Every time, EVERY TIME! It never fails!" She growled more to herself then anyone else. Twisting her left wrist up, she stared at the three hands on her watch. The smaller red one seemed to taunt her as it made it's way speedily across the face, slowly pushing it's longer cousin forward, who in turn pushed his fatter brother on. "Christ, where is my backup...?" She felt a tug on the lower parts of her leather jacket. "Go away, kid, I'm busy."

"Are you Sera Fields?" The woman's eyebrow piqued from behind her designer sunglasses. Turning ever so slightly, she turned to face this new voice. Standing at about her mid-back, was a young girl of about seventeen, a black jeans on her legs and a black shirt upon her chest, the logo thereon obscured by a blue denim sleeveless jacket. Her pants were held on her waist by a thick, black, leather double-buckle belt. Her black hair hung straight down her head, ending at about her shoulders.

"Maybe. Who are you?" The older girl asked, turning to face her completely. The girl smiled.

"They call me Hardrock Hallelujah. They said you'd need some help?" The elder rolled her eyes, convinced the younger noticed. Oh, this was just perfect. When Arbiter Roads said she was sending some help on this job, she had assumed she meant she was sending an experienced villain. Not some fresh-from-the-Zig kid. "What's wrong?"

"You're not what I expected. Why didn't they tell me you were a kid?" The elder sighed. "Yes, I'm Sera Fields. And just so you know, girl, I'm not going to babysit you this entire job, okay? You get in trouble, you get yourself out, got it?"

"I'm not what you were expecting, huh? What were you expecting, hum? A seven-foot tall vixen with double d's, dressed in a tight fitting corset that barely covers her torso, a skimpy little pair of daisy dukes, and a leather whip?"

"What I was expecting was someone a bit OLDER. You know, with more experience under their belt. You're not even old enough to get laid, let alone rob a bank"

"Why didn't they tell me you were so vulgar?" Sera laughed a little, turning back to look at the bank.

"They probably did. You were just probably asleep when they were giving you the whole 'Watch out, Sera's an arrogant, head-strong S.O.B.' speech." From her pocket came a small circular locket, a light brown topaz set in the center. She gripped it in one hand. "Are you ready to start your criminal record, kiddo?" She smirked. Hardrock Hallelujah nodded. "Excellent." Holding the locket in both hands, she raised it above her head, and called in a booming, near-echoing voice: "Apocalypse Prism Power! MAKE-UP!" Hardrock Hallelujah took a few steps deeper into the ally as the ground beneath her trembled violently.

Stone began to climb up Sera's legs, up her torso and down her arms, fully encasing her in stone. Seconds later, the stone shattered, her clothes were gone. Muttering an 'oh, god', Hardrock turned her head as a bright flash nearly blinded her. When she finally looked back, Sera was gone, replaced by another. This woman had a black, tight-fitting sailor suit on, a knee-length pleated skirt, black knee-high stiletto heels, a pair of elbow-length gloves with bone wrist guards, and a golden tiara on her forehead. Spread across here back was a pair of black, menacing bone wings. The woman smiled, watching all the Longbow agents wander in opposite directions of the bank. Jackpot.

"Call me a kid?" The younger began. "Look who transforms with a phrase that sounds right out a nineties cartoon geared for preteen girls. The woman ruffled her assistant's hair.

"Magical Girl Envy. Everyone gets it." The breeze was nice on the exposed parts of her arms. Walking out of the ally, the woman motioned Hardrock Hallelujah to follow. The started their walk to the bank.

"So, uh... out of curiosity, what do I call you?"

"Oh, come on, kid. You can't be that dense. You don't read the papers, do you?"

"Skip to the funnies. What do I miss?" The woman stopped at a Newspaper stand, manned by a very tired looking kid. Leaning on the counter, the woman gave him the 'hand it over' motion, which he did without hesitation. Unfolding the paper, she handed it to the younger. " 'Sailor Apocalypse'?" She asked.

"Tha's me." Tucking the paper into her jacket, Hardrock continued to follow the woman, who she now could identify as one Sailor Apocalypse, to the bank. There were a few people outside the bank, parking their cars and heading in. Most took one look at the winged figure, turned their cars back on, and peeled out of the parking lot. Quite literally. Stopping just in front of the door, Sailor Apocalypse kicked the door wide open. The tellers reacted, staring at the door. A few women let out a shriek, and the occasional man gasped.

"GO~OD MORNING PARAGON CITY!" Sailor Apocalypse called, spreading her arms out, smiling. "It's so good to be out of Zigursky and running around again! And to celebrate my second year of freedom, I'm not only going to be robbing the BANK! But I'll be taking one random item from one random person here. So don't do something silly like run. Alrighty, then, to those of you who've been privy to one of my visits before; and I see quite a few familiar faces in the crowd, that's always good. I like repeat customers. But for those who have done this before, you know the drill, so do it." About twelve people got on their knees and interlaced their fingers behind their heads, looking at the floor. "Excellent! Okay, for those newcomers here, I want you to follow the examples of your friends. Simply interlace your fingers behind your head, get on your knees, and don't look up. Do this, and no one gets harmed." After a bit of hesitation, the rest of the civilians did as instructed. "Oh, my god. I think..." Waving her hand in front of her face, she faked a flustered look. "I think I'm going to cry! You are all just fantastic listeners." Walking through he mass of civilians, Sailor Apocalypse, with Hardrock Hallelujah in tow, walked right the tellers, a certain swagger to her stride.

Approaching one specific teller, a younger woman of about early to mid twenties, long dark hair hanging down her head, she placed both hands on the desk. Muttering a very sultry greeting, she turned around, hoisted her rear onto the table, and swung both legs to the side, parking herself on the counter. She wrapped one arm around the teller, and spoke.

"Sailor Apocalypse." She offered her free , she retracted her hand. "But I imagine you knew that already. Look, I'm in a bit of a hurry here..." Leaning closer she whispered to her, free hand cupped over her mouth, so her young assistant couldn't hear. "Training the new generation, ya know. Gotta show them everything in a day." She gave a little shrug as she continued. "So, seeing as I'm in such a hurry, I'm going to, sadly, have to skip my customary greeting, passing over the usual 'I like how your glasses bring out the blue in your eyes'..." She pushed the teller's glasses farther onto her face. "And how 'that white shirt sure does bring out the luscious curves of your body'..." She unbuttoned one of the teller's top shirt buttons. "And just get to the part where I ask what today's combination is." Her legs crossed one atop the other, the top let idly kicking the air slowly, she kept the teller close to her.

"I'm sorry, but I... I – uh... don't know the combination."

"O~h, come on." Sailor Apocalypse smiled, cuddling her a little. "You and I both know everyone knows the combination. It's a trust exercise. The only people who don't know the combination are people in their third week. And..." She looked at the woman's name tag, a star under 'Jennifer Hastel'. "Judging by that cute little star under your name, you've been here for... what? Five years? That's quite a service record."

"Seven..." Jennifer muttered.

"Seven?" Sailor Apocalypse seemed taken back. "How old are you?"

"You're forward." Jennifer muttered. Sighing, she figured she shouldn't be bad-mouthing a Super Villain. "Twenty five." She finished.

"Twenty five, huh. Must have been hired right after collage."

"I didn't go to collage."

"What!" She semi-shouted, surprised. "A smart, pretty girl like you? Not going to collage? Blasphemy! You really should. Could send your career higher." Cuddling her a little more, she started mindlessly stroking the teller's hair. "So... about that combination?"

"Just... don't tell my manager..." The villain drew an 'x' over her chest. "One eight six four six eight." Sailor Apocalypse hopped off the counter on the teller's side, still holding her. She started walking, leading her along. "Where are we going?"

"Vault. Sorry, but I need someone to open the bank as I make sure no one's following us. Don't worry, I'm not gonna do something dorky like lock you in." She turned to Hardrock, and ushered her to follow.

"Where's the door?"

"Door, smoor, just jump the counter."

"Isn't that..."

"You're a villain, dork. Jump the counter!" Rolling her eyes, she placed both hands on the counter and struggled over. Sailor Apocalypse rubbed her nose bridge with her free hand. "I need you to do me a favor when we get back, Hardrock Hallelujah." She started, intentionally using her name. "When you get back, start working on a little thing called finesse. You look like a beached whale climbing over like that."

"I'm seventeen, leave me alone." Was the girl's response. The trio walked down the hallway, giving a wave to the Security Guards who, upon realizing they had a 'hostage', dropped their weapons. Most of them had tangled with Sailor Apocalypse before, and didn't want to again. They came to the vault room, the large cog door standing in the background. The guards here, like the ones outside, put their weapons down.

"Alright, Jennifer. Be a good girl, and open the door for mommy." Giving a nervous nod, she walked to the small pad and started putting the code in. Sailor Apocalypse looked at the clock ticking away on the wall. With a click, and a mechanical whine, the door swung open, the glorious bags of money staring at the pair.

"Can I go back now." Jennifer spoke, more then asking, starting to walk back.

"Oh, don't be like that, Jennifer. You've been such a good little assistant, I thought you could just do me one more little, tiny, cute favor." Sailor Apocalypse motioned for her assistant to take the money. Bringing an arm-load of bags, she gave them to the elder. "Here. Hold these for me."

"What? No!" Jennifer shouted. "I'm not going to be an accessory to a robbery!" The older woman laughed.

"Lemme tell you something, my dear Jennifer. In escorting us down here... and opening the vault door for us... you've ALREADY committed Aiding and Abiding during the commission of a robbery. You're ALREADY a suspect. All I'm asking is one last little favor before we part ways. I think you can handle it, can't you?" Nuzzling a little on her cheek, she gave a little purr. Jennifer grumbled something about 'never gonna happen'. "Tell you what..." She took a little piece of paper from Jennifer's pocket, the pen from the same, and wrote a series of numbers on it. "This is my cell number. It'll link you directly to me. If you get arrested in connection to this... funny little misunderstanding, you give me a call, and I'll come break you out. Carry you away to the Rogue Islands on a black chariot." Unbuttoning the second and third buttons on her shirt, she slipped the paper into her cleavage, re buttoning her shirt. "Just one last little job."

"Fine." Jennifer agreed, pushing against the must stronger Villain, trying to get her to stop the nuzzling.

"I knew you'd see things my way. Here." She handed Jennifer several bags of money. "All you have to do is follow us. Hardrock Hallelujah, be a dear and grab some of the bags. How many are left?"

"Just six. Think you can handle it?" Ducking into the vault, Sailor Apocalypse reemerged with the last six bags.

"Let's go." Sailor Apocalypse lead the way out of the bank with Hardrock Hallelujah behind her, and Jennifer behind Hardrock.

The way out of the bank was relatively clear, all the civilians were still in their submissive state, looking at the ground. On the way out, Sailor Apocalypse stopped to speak to them.

"You all have been very good. You've done just what I asked for, and I thank you. When you hear that door close, you can all look up, okay. Come on girls! Party at my place!" The left the bank, the door slamming shut behind them.

As the trio stepped out into the sun, they came face-to-face with the flashing red and blue of Paragon's Finest.

"Sailor Apocalypse! Put the money down! You're under arrest."

"What? Just you mugs? God, do you all think so low of me, you just throw grunts at me? I am offended!" She shouted over the money. "I mean, I rob bank after bank, even put more then a few of your heroes into the hospital, and this is what I get? Cops? Christ, is Statesman in the bathroom? Am I not good enough for Ms Liberty, or even Back Alley Brawler? At the VERY least, send some young upstart to try to prove their worth, only to get brutally mauled by my hand! You all embarrass me! I mean..." She started to tear. "I'm on the verge of tears here! You're offending me!" Some of the cops dropped their guards. She smiled. "I am, of course, fucking with you." Tossing the money high into the air, she brought one hand up, a wall of rock raising before her, encompassing the trio.

"FIRE!" One man yelled, the wall of cops opening fire, bullets ricocheting off the rock, probably going into some buildings or the ground, or whatnot. This went on for a good two minutes, Sailor Apocalypse doing a little dance after catching the bags. "Stop! Stop firing! STOP!" The same man shouted, stopping the onslaught.

"What, you boys done? I almost finished composing a song to that melody." She laughed a very bitchy laugh. "My turn." Jumping into the air, she slammed her feet down, the ground trembling under the force. After a few seconds, the shield dropped, all the police officers encased neck to toe in stone. "There we go. Stay like that for a bit, would you?" The villain took out a small device from her skirt waistband, and pushed a button. After a short wait, the sound of a Arachnos Flyer in flight filled the air. Sailor Apocalypse looked up as the black helicopter landed in the parking lot. "Alright, Jennifer. Put the cash in the Flyer. Same for you, Hardrock." The girls nodded, and obeyed as the hatch swung open. A man in Wolf Spider Power Armor watched as the girls loaded the money on board. The Wolf Spider jumped out and jogged to the elder Sailor Apocalypse.

"You booked for two! We can't take the money AND three passengers, we'd be overweight!" He spoke over the roar of the Flyer engines. Sailor Apocalypse patted his shoulder.

"It's alright. The new girl's staying here. Unwilling associate. You just make sure Hardrock Hallelujah gets strapped in." He nodded as she spoke. Following him back to the Flyer, she lead Jennifer alongside her. Sitting on the edge of the Flyer, she reached into one of the bags, and pulled out a hefty stack of cash, around thirty thousand dollars, all in hundreds and thousands. "Here." Sailor Apocalypse spoke to Jennifer, tucking the money right next to the paper which held her phone number. "Get yourself back into school. Get a less... dangerous job." Jennifer shook her head some. "Yes. Yes. Do it."

"You go through the trouble of kidnapping me, stealing over five hundred thousand dollars in cash, and then give me money to go back to school? What the hell kind of villain are you?"

"One who's been in your predicament. Pilot! Next Stop, Port Oakes!" The pilot saluted, and pulled the Flyer into a climb. With a wave of her hand, Sailor Apocalypse returned all the the cops movements. She watched as they swarmed Jennifer, forced her to the ground, cuffed her, and stuffed her into a police car.

"You're just going to let her get arrested?" Hardrock Hallelujah asked. Sailor Apocalypse laughed, took a cell phone from her bra, and turned the ringer on.

"Oh, I'll be getting a call within the next few days. I just know it."

"Uh... I don't know if it's okay for me to ask this... but... are you a-" Hardrock Hallelujah began.

"Lesbian? Nah. Sailor Apocalypse just knows how to work people." The Wolf Spider answered for her. Sailor Apocalypse responded to that by pointing to the Wolf Spider, smiling, and nodding.

-Port Oakes; Three Hours Later-

The Flyer which brought the duo back to the Rogue Islands didn't land. Instead it did a short hover-over the roof of a crumbling apartment building, and let a figure drop out, bags and bags of money in her hands. A second figure dropped out, who the first caught. Waving to the pilots as they flew off, Sailor Apocalypse, the aforementioned first figure, walked to an air conditioning unit and gave it a hearty shove, the surprisingly light structure sliding aside, a hole cut into the ceiling.

"Secret entrance. Clever." Hardrock muttered.

"Yea, but it's a pain in the ass when it rains."

"Is that you, Sera?" A voice called from below. Dropping the bags into the hole, Sailor Apocalypse replied with a hearty:

"Ho ho ho! Merry twenty seventh of march!" And followed the bags, once more catching her accomplice. Walking from the kitchen was a woman of about Sailor Apocalypse's height, standing just half a head shorter then her. She wore a red house dress, a pair of slippers on her feet. Her fire red hair was combed straight down her face. She wrapped her arms around Sailor Apocalypse, pulling her into a tight hug.

"How'd things go?" The new girl asked.

"Great! If what the teller said is true, walked away with just under half a mil." The newer girl pulled away, shocked.

"No! Are you serious?" Sailor Apocalypse nodded. "Oh, that's fabulous! We'll be able to pay rent this month!" She looked over the woman. "Oh, and dear?" She tugged the bow on her chest. "May wanna slip into your civies."

"Oh! Right." Taking a step back, she cleared her throat. "Apocalypse Prism Power, Make Up!" The black sailor suit turned into molten rock and fell from her body, disappearing where it fell, Sera back in her civilian clothes. "Don't want ye-old neighbors asking questions. Did we miss dinner?"

"Nope. Just pulling it out of the oven now. Have a seat. Hungry, honey?" Sera looked at Hardrock Halleluja.

"Think she's talkin' to you."

"Oh! Oh, uh, yes ma'am." Sera gave her a light slap across the shoulder.

"Oh, don't be so formal. This girl's all skin and bones! She needs food!" Sera called to the kitchen.

"Set the table for me, Sera?"

"Sure." Sera responded, taking six plates from the cabinet and setting relatively small table.

"Six?" Hardrock Hallelujah muttered.

"Yea, believe it or not, there's five of us who live in this dingy apartment." The new woman responded.

"Hey, Marie. You're being rude. You've not introduced yourself."

"Oh! Oh, my god, you're right!" She offered Hardrock Hallelujah her hand. "Marie Sun, I'm Sera's co-worker and roommate."

"We met at work, actually. She was living out of Blackheart in the storage closet." Sera spoke through the clanging of the dishes. "I went down there to get some Iodine, and I see this woman, lying on a pile of pillows, bedpans and gauss, sound asleep. I give her a swift kick in the kidney, she snaps awake, and sets my hair on fire!" Marie laughed as Sera told the story.

"And of course, here's me, just set this woman, who I've never met before, I just set this woman's hair on fire with a snap of my fingers, and she gives me this look. I don't know what she wanted to say, but I'll never forget what she told me." She looked at Sera, expecting her to finish.

"I told her..." Sera cleared her throat. " 'Usually, I'd be mad, but you're sitting on the Iodine I need.'" All three laughed a little.

"I took her out for dinner after she got off. One thing leads to another, and she invites me to live with her." Marie opened the oven and pulled the hot basting pan out with her bare hands.

"Um... that doesn't hurt?" Hardrock asked. Marie just laughed.

"Nah. Feels nice. Wanna try?" The younger poked the pan with her finger, and retracted it almost instantly. Marie laughed. "Sorry, here..." She touched the burn on her finger, the welt healed. Marie set the pan on a ceramic tile on the table. "Kyle should be coming back shortly." The sound of the door opening ended her sentence.

"Bah Weep Grannah Weep Ninny Bong, peeps!" Came a tom-boyish voice from the other room.

"Kyle! What interesting timing. Sera and I were just talking about you!" Marie smiled from the kitchen. "You're just in time for dinner! Come on and have a seat."

"Food good for Kyle!" The voice continued. Walking into the room was a figure of roughly the same height as Sera maybe a few inches taller. She wore a similar Sailor Suit to Sailor Apocalypse, but this one was orange. The wings on her back were withered, almost non-functioning. Kyle stood staring at Hardrock Hallelujah. "Ah, crap, is my cover blown?" Marie laughed at this.

"No, Dorkahontus. This is one of Sera's friends. We apparently bat for the same team." Kyle sighed in relief.

"Oh, thank Christ. I thought I was going to have to bury her under ten tons of concrete like the last one." Kyle took a locket, similar to Sera's, but this one set with an orange Citrine. "Famine Prism Power! Make Up!" The clothing withered from her body, replaced by a pair of daisy dukes and a sports bra. She held her hand out to Hardrock Hallelujah. "Kyle Surana. Sailor Famine." The younger girl shook her hand.

"Okay, before we go much farther, I have to ask. When you said there were five living here, are the other two happen to be Sailor Pestilence and Sailor Death."

"Clever girl." Kyle spoke, tearing a leg off the turkey and eating. "You'll have to excuse me." She spoke after swallowing the mouthful. "I have to eat like every hour."

"She was born with a freakishly high metabolism. She eats like a damn pig, but stays so thin and sexy." Sera spoke. "She can transmit her unique condition to anyone she looks at. I saw her make this fat cop thin. Funniest damn thing ever." They started to laugh, but the sound of something heavy hitting the side of the building stopped it. Sera looked at the open window, a pair of green gloves holding onto the window sil.

"Aaaaaugh! Waaaah! Sera! Someone! Help me! I missed the window again!" Came a young voice from the window sil. "He~lp!"

"Ugh..." Kyle muttered, slapping her forehead. "I'll get her." She walked to the window and reached down, taking her hands. "Here you go, you're good, I got you." Hoisted through the window was a young girl, possibly about the same age as Hardrock Hallelujah, dressed in a neon green sailor suit, heavy mechanical boots on her feet, thick armored gloves on her hand. A pair of mechanical wings on her back. Her golden tiara had a garnet set in the center. Her bows, instead of flowers, had a scarab in the center. Her white hair was pulled into two ponytails at the sides of her head. As she climbed into the apartment, she let out a sigh of relief. Unlike the others, her voice was a little higher pitched, a bit younger voice.

"Haa... thanks. That was close. Thank you, Kyle."

"No problem." Dusting off the younger girl, Kyle smiled. "You've really gotta learn when to dismount."

"Yea. I never did very well in math class..." Holding a locket, she spoke. "Pestilence Prism Power! Make up!" Turning into a swarm of flies, her costume disappeared, turning into a Japanese school girl's sailor suit. Dusting off the skirt she giggled. "How was everyone's day?" Before anyone could react, she saw the bags of money. "O~oh! Someone's been busy! Was it Sera?" Sera gave a nod, and the girl giggled once more. "I'm good!" Turning on a heel to Hardrock Hallelujah, she hugged her. "Huggies! Hi! I'm Marisa Cole! Sailor Pestilence – oooh... is she cool? Ya know, with Mr. Spider Dude?"

"Ya know, Marisa, you should consider asking if she's okay BEFORE spilling the beans." Sera chuckled some. "And yes, she's cool with Recluse."

"YAY! Huggles!" She hugged Hardrock again.

"I just realized that I've got you all at a bit of a disadvantage..." Hardrock Hallelujah finally spoke as Marisa pulled away. "My name's Melody. Melody Rae. I... don't like telling people that, usually."

"Ya know, you've been quite all damn day. What's your story anyway, kid?" Sera spoke, taking a sip from the water glass. From the kitchen came a sharp inhale, like a space-movie villain. Sera jumped, dribbling a little water on her jacket. "Jesus Christ, Athena! Are you TRYING to kill me?"

"No." A raspy voice responded, the inhale sounding again. "Don't try. I'd kill you." She spoke simply, inhaling again. Sera rolled her eyes. Walking from the kitchen was a tall, decrepit woman in a midnight black sailor suit and skirt, her entire costume black as night. Across her face was a ventilator, and around her head a tiara, set with a Jet stone.

"Anyway, Melody, this is Athena Crete. More commonly referred to as-"

"Sailor Death?" Melody sounded.

"Yea. How'd you guess?"

"Famine, War, Pestilence." Melody muttered, pointing to each in turn. "Death was the only one remaining."

"Remember you." Athena spoke. "Nevada Massacre?" Her speech was in broken English, her sentences punctuated by that eerie breathing sound.

"Wait... the Nevada Massacre? The school where four thousand students were found slaughtered and eaten? They said there were no suspects in that case..." Marie chimed in. "How are you involved?" She addressed Melody, who looked away.

"I was involved... because I was the only person at that school to survive." Melody continued, shifting her weight around some.

"How'd you survive a slaughter like that?" Kyle spoke, then turned to the others, adding: "Ya know, I read a report that they suspect Zombies to be involved in that case."

"That's no rumor. It was zombies."

"You sound so sure of yourself, Melody." Sera said. "Almost as if..."

"...You caused it?" Marisa asked. Melody gave a slow nod.

"You can control zombies?" Kyle about blurted out. "Oh, freakin' SWEET!"

"Tell us." Athena rasped. "Everything."

"What she means is tell us what happened." Marie corrected. Melody nodded.

"No one at that school ever liked me. I was the outcast, the 'creepy goth girl'." She put up finger quotes around that. "The cheerleaders hated me, the nerds avoided me, and the football jocks laughed at me. So what if I liked wearing black? So what if I wore black eyeliner and wore spiked collars and bracelets? So what if I listened to metal? Human nature, ya know? Fear what you don't understand. Well... one day, I found myself watching the cheerleaders practice in the gymnasium, listening to my favorite song. I had just gotten there when the other door explodes, this... giant demon with wings like death comes out, singing the song I'm listening to. He just... kills the cheerleaders right there... Then it was like... he was singing, but to me. Directly to me. He brings the cheerleaders back as zombies and... gives them to me..." She paused for a moment. "'You will see the jokers soon will be the new kings.'"

"Come again?" Kyle cut in.

"It was what he said. 'You will see the jokers soon will be the new kings'. I felt as though those words were spoken right to me. After that I... I went crazy. All the hurt and pain the student body inflicted on me mentally... I turned around and inflicted on them, physically. I just... went crazy. I... enjoyed it. The feeling of power. I liked watching them run from me. And not figuratively this time. Literally run from me. After it ended, I was thrown into a depression. I fled the school, and found passage east. I eventually was picked up by an Agent of Arachnos working undercover in Paragon. He booked me passage here. And I've been here since." Sera whistled sharp.

"That's a hell of a story, kiddo. And I have to admit. I'm damn glad you're on our side." There came a knock at the door, and the sound of the door opening. "You've got ten second to sound off, or you'll regret it!" Sera shouted.

"Oh, relax, would you, Sailor Apocalypse. It's just me." A shallow voice came from the other room. "May I come in?"

"Seems like you already have. Who's 'me'?" Stepping into everyone's full view was a lanky woman dressed in dark green Arachnos Wolf Spider Power Armor, the obligatory Arachnos Logo missing from her chest. "Who're you?"

"Names aren't important, Sailor Apocalypse. Suffice to say, Lord Recluse has requested your immediate presence in Grandville. It's important."

"Always is with Recluse. Alright, we'll be down after dinner."

"No. Now." The woman continued.

"Fine. We'll eat on the road, then." Kyle barked. The woman smiled.

"Excellent. I look forward to seeing you there. Good bye." The Wolf Spider took a running dive straight out the window. A few seconds later, she hovered back up. "Oh, and do bring Melody with you." Pulling her body into a half back flip, then rolling over onto her stomach, the woman flew off.

"Do we have to go now? I'm hungry..." Marisa complained, rubbing her stomach.

"Oh, come on, Marisa. Just grab some food and eat on the way." Sera responded, taking her stance with her locket once more. "Apocalypse Prism Power! Make Up!"

"Famine Prism Power! Make Up!" Kyle echoed.

"War Prism Power! Make Up!" Was Marie's response.

"Pestilence Prism Power! Make Up!" Marisa finished, slightly depressed.

Athena, already transformed, said nothing.

"So... where's Grandville?" Melody asked, looking at the newly transformed Magical Girls.

"It's a few islands away. It's about an hour flight." Sera answered.

"You guys do know I can't fly, right?"

"Oooh! OOOOH! I'll fly her! Let me!" Marisa chimed in, raising her hand. "Please oh please oh please oh pleeeeeeeaaaaassssssseeeee-aaa!" She begged.

"Up to Melody."

"Sure." Marisa cried in joy as she wrapped her arms just under Melody's fledgling chest. Sera sauntered up and whispered to Melody.

"Watch Marisa. Remember what you asked me on the ride back? Yea, I may not be, but Marisa IS. Watch. Her. Hands." The other girls took flight out the window, and Marisa followed.

Ending Author's Note: Holy Great Google Moogles! That's gotta be the longest damn prologue ever! So, yea, hope you all stick with me. I promise not all chapters will be this long and winded.


End file.
